The Devil Wears White
by wiseyetharmless
Summary: "If you try to resist or scream, I will kill you." After being kidnapped by a strange boy, Max discovers she's being hunted by a powerful man named 'The Angel'. She doesn't know why she's his target, but she knows being caught will be worse than death itself. As the clock ticks down and her pursuer gets smarter, Max must find the mysterious boy and get answers before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**Before you say anything, I'M SORRY.**

**School, man. It's rough. **

**Anyways, I have been really wanting to get a jump start on my new story! I've been kinda brainstorming for a while and I think it's going to be a lot of fun. Be cautious, it may have some adult themes like violence, drugs, cursing, abuse, etc etc. If you've read my other story 'Once Upon a Secret', you know what I'm talking about. **

**Also, note that I may not try as hard to stay accurate with character personalities. I might make them similar, but I don't think they'll be the same as the original Max Ride characters. I apologize in advance.**

**I hope you enjoy and even if you don't, let me know in a review! I'm always looking for suggestions, tips and criticism. **

**Love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

You might consider a girl walking around at night be herself a dangerous situation. I mean, given that sort of information is probably would be. But I'm no ordinary girl. I'm different.

Gal, that sound pretentious. Like, can we get any more girly novel sounding? Gross. Let's try that again. Actually- just forget I said anything like that at all. Lemme start from scratch.

*clears throat*

My name is Max. Maximum, if you're some stuffy old person who refuses to call anyone by their nicknames. I'd say I look like any other stereotypical white teenage girl- tall, thin and blonde with an attitude. Not that I'm a jerk or anything, but...you'll see what I mean later.

But back to my original point, I may look pretty average, but I'm not really. I've been sort of on my own for a while and I've gained some pretty interesting skills. Like, dumpster diving, pick pocketing, lying and most of all...street fighting. I'm not the type to try and pick a fight- I just know how to win one.

See, around here you gotta give yourself a reputation. There are the rich, snooty types who live on the hill who I call 'clickers'(the jewelery and heels click when they walk by), the drug dealing cool types that live on the docks that I call 'seaweeds' (get it? cuz sea and weed...nevermind) and there are the quiet, somewhat threatening types like myself who live in the heart of the city. We're called 'cellars' cuz' we're the bottom of the food chain and the least respected around here, until you make us angry.

A clicker will sue you and insult you, and a seaweed might have one of his thugs straighten you out, but a cellar will ruin you. We know everything about the city; where to hide, where to run. We know how the cops and the people work. We know stealth, not style. It makes us more dangerous, if we choose to be.

I wouldn't say that we're gangs or anything. Clickers fight more amongst themselves to get anything done, the seaweeds are too full of themselves to follow orders and cellars prefer the solitude. But we will, if needed, protect our own. You don't hurt a seaweed or a clicker and not expect the rest of them to be after you. It's like that weird 'I'm the only one who can hurt them' mentality. So we keep our distance. We may be in the same offices together and sometimes drink in the same bars, but most of the time we stay near our own turf.

Which is why I'm okay walking the streets alone at night. I like to keep an eye out. I never sleep at night because night is when things go down. I don't want to be asleep for that. It's much more dangerous.

Plus, the night is so much more thrilling. People change at night. They become more animal- like the light was the only thing keeping them in check. They say and do things they wouldn't normally, even if they're not intoxicated.

So I wander.

On this particular night there had been a couple robberies- somewhere on the border of the seaweed's turf. That wasn't uncommon as the cellars were generally poor and some of them were addicted to the drugs that the seaweeds dealt. If you were caught stealing from another group, you'd probably be killed. Or, if you were young and healthier, you'd be recruited as a body guard or servant. Either way sucked pretty badly.

With the drama going on tonight, I was extra cautious, not wanting to be mistaken as the criminals in question. Like I said, I don't go looking for trouble. Although, somehow, it always seems to find me.

Anyways, I was planning to go the bar to people watch. Maybe relieve a couple of clickers of their change and just enjoy myself. I didn't drink much, but I would often go for a soda.

While I was still a mile or so away, I heard commotion coming from an alleyway behind me. Not wanting to stick around for a scene, I ducked behind a building close to me and listened hard. There was shouting, loud bangs and a couple gun shots.

_Well, crap. That sounds like a raid. _

After the gunshots quieted down, it was silent. I figured the conflict was over and attempted to move from my hiding position to scram before the cops showed up. When I moved, two hands reached out form the darkness I had been in and grabbed me, pulling me back behind the building.

I had long learned not to cry out when startled, and I silently fought my attacker. They were stronger than me, however, and managed to clamp a hand on my mouth and pin my arm against my back, rendering me helpless. Based on their hand size and shape I assumed it was a teenage male. The boy pulled me up against him, releasing me a moment before grabbing me around my midriff while the other hand pushed a hard gun barrel into my lower back.

"If you scream or fight me, I will kill you," the boy whispered. He held me so tightly I couldn't turn around to see his face, though I was dying to know who was attacking me. What did he want with me?

"Who are you?" I whispered back angrily, clenching my fists. I wasn't about to fight against a gun, but I was seriously pissed.

"Don't move," he commanded, pushing the gun harder into my side and avoiding my question. I noticed that his voice shook when he spoke. So he probably wasn't a seaweed, or at least, he wasn't very good at it.

"What do you-" I was cut off as he brought his hand back to my mouth. I could feel his breath on my ear as he leaned down to whisper again.

"Be quiet. If you don't shut up, we'll both be dead. I'm trying to save your life, so do what I tell you. In about thirty seconds, you're going to hear a man walk over here, looking for you. He is armed and will attack you instantly if he finds you. You're going to stay right here and hide until he moves on. Then you're going to follow me out of here and I'll take you somewhere safe until he gives up. If you resist or don't listen, I'll let him have you. He will not be as kind just to kill you right off, so you better listen. Got it?"

_Listen to the psychopath with the gun right now and hope he isn't trying to kidnap me or wait for another psychopath with a gun and hope he doesn't kidnap me. Choices..._

I considered my options carefully. This kid seemed strong but inexperienced, so I knew I could get away from him if needed. The other guy sounded scarier. I decided to go along with this kid until he slipped up and I could get away.

I nodded into his hand and he sighed in relief, easing his grip a little. Not enough that I could move away or speak, but it didn't hurt anymore.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of more gunshots and a scream pierce the air. Running footsteps echoed down the street and got louder with every step. The person in question turned, making their way to where we were hidden.

I heard the person cock a handgun and crack their neck. They moved closer and closer until I could hear them breathing. With the next step, they came into view from a small hole in the wall I was hiding behind.

There stood a tall, ghostly figure. The man was thin and pale as death. He had on a white suit, stained with fresh blood. His revolver had a long steel barrel that reflected the moonlight. He looked like he was in his early twenties. Based off his natural swagger and choice of weapon, I guessed he was either a successful seaweed or a hardcore clicker. He wore sunglasses in the middle of the night, which was strange. Only after he cocked his head around and sniffed the air did I realize he was blind. He must have been listening for us and I instinctively held my breath. I think the kid behind me was doing the same.

After what felt like an eternity, the man turned on his heel and ran out of the alley, going further down the street. I silently sucked in breath, relieved. My captor, however, stayed still as stone for another ten minutes before he moved.

"Alright," he whispered, using his gun to point to the street on my left, "we go that way."

His gripped never left my arm and his gun never lowered as he escorted me out of the alleyway and down the street. I considered tying to knock the gun out of his hand, but his grip looked so tight I figured he wasn't about to give it up. I also thought about asking him a question or two, but i didn't want to upset him and have him shoot me. So I stayed quiet, occasionally letting my eyes drift to him to study what he looked like for later revenge.

He was tall and thin like the blind guy, but he was dressed completely in black. He wore black jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie that all matched his wavy black hair. While the blind guy gave off a sense of power, this kid gave off a sense of mystery.

I couldn't decide which group he belonged to, if any. He had good posture like a clicker, had a fancy gun like a seaweed but dressed in simple clothing like a cellar. I doubted he was one of the few citizens who didn't belong in any category- they generally stayed clear out of the way of this kind of stuff.

While I pondered this, the boy had led me down to the edge of town to a sleazy night club/motel. It didn't help me figure out who he was because it was a place that anyone could go to without trouble. It was one of the neutral places where people with friends in different groups would hang out and get drunk. The boy pushed me inside, his gun now hidden under my thin jacket.

We went passed the bar, through the sea of dancing people, up the stairs and to one of the motel rooms. The door wasn't locked and hung slightly open, so I pushed through, hoping no one was already inside.

It was empty- emptier than it should have been. There was no bed, dressers or windows- just a table and a few chairs. The kid led me over to one of them and let me sit down, promptly pulling a zip tie out of his pocket and connecting my wrists to the side of the chair. When he was satisfied he sat across from me, resting his hand with the gun on the table between us.

For the first time the kid looked directly at me and I noticed just how dark his eyes were. Like an almost black purple color. He had a piercing stare, one that made it hard to look away. We sat in silence, staring at one another for what seemed like forever until I broke the silence.

"Who was that blind chump? What's his deal?"

"He's a drug lord."

"Well, that much I could have guessed. But what did he want with me? I don't buy."

"It wasn't just you- its people like you."

"What'dya mean?"

"Nothing. Be quiet."

Can we say rude?

"Excuse me, but I think I deserve to know why I've been _kidnapped _and why-"

"I said be quiet. People will hear you," he interrupted, his voice cold.

"Look. I'll explain, but not now."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just _sit here_?"

"Yeah. For now."

Now I was annoyed. Not only was I trapped, but this kid was seriously pissing me off. I didn't have time for this crap. Not only that, but I was getting nervous. What did he want from me? I mean, he took me here of all places. You know what I'm talking about. I'm not an idiot.

But nothing happened. We literally stayed that way for upwards of an hour. Him holding the gun, watching me without any expression whatsoever and me glaring back, mentally kicking him in the face.

Just when I thought I was going to start screaming just to get this over with, I heard a beeping noise. The kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, checking it. He opened it, read the text, replied and put the phone back. He seemed relieved.

"Alright. He's gone."

"Who is _he? _Lord of drugs and bleach?"

"Don't call him that. You could get in real trouble. He doesn't take offense easily."

"You think fancy pants scares me? Are you kidding?"

"He should. He's a lot more powerful that you think."

"Well maybe you should freaking _explain _so I know."

"His name's Iggy. Most people call him 'The Angel' because he dresses like one, even though he's pretty much the devil. It's like an inside joke that isn't funny. Anyway, he's been having some deals go sour lately, like the fight we heard. People die. He doesn't like killing unless he has to-"

"Let me guess. The dry cleaning is just horrendous," I said, rolling my eyes. The kid gave me a hard stare before continuing.

"He uses people in other ways, when he can. Slaves, bait, experiments for drugs and, sometimes, entertainment," he said, looking at me for the last one. My cheeks started to burn and I clenched my teeth, angry and horrified.

"But he has been looking for you in particular. Don't know why. He's had people watching you for over a week now. Only tonight has he gotten the chance to try and hunt you down."

"What? Why me? What do I have that a crazy drug dealer doesn't?"

The kid shrugged, looking frustrated. "Dunno. But he will do anything to get what he wants. I brought you here to warn you. Do not trust anyone, do not tell anyone about this and _do not, _under any circumstances, _let him find you." _

"And why should I trust you?" I spat, annoyed. Nobody tells me what to do. No way.

"Because you'd be dead if I hadn't come along."

"Who says? I can take care of myself!"

"Max, you don't even know who you're up against here. Stop being reckless and big headed. I'm not saying you can't- I'm just saying watch your back."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot. I get around."

"Who _are _you?"

"It doesn't matter." The kid checked his phone again, noting the time. "The sun'll be up soon. When you wake up, I'll be long gone. Don't look for me or tell anyone you saw me or you'll end up dead- got it? Just stay quiet, stay hidden and stay away until this all dies down. Iggy will be leaving in a little while on some business. I don't think he'll be back. Word will spread of him leaving and his second in command taking over. That's how you'll know he's gone and you're safe."

While he spoke, he set the gun down next to him and pulled a bottle and rag out of his pocket. He sprinkled the bottle onto the rag before closing it and putting it away. He moved over to me and I knew instantly that he was handling chloroform. I tried to squirm away but he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, forcing me to look up at him. He gave me a cocky half smile and lifted the rag to my face.

"Oh, and Max? Good luck."

The world got blurry and my limbs felt heavy. It was only moments before my body gave up and was enveloped in the warm darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...evil Iggy. Yup, I know. It's crazy. **

**But-but hear me out. Or better yet, hear ****_him _****out. Later, when I get to it.**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I groaned, hating the way my head was pounding in my ears. I could feel warm stripes on my face from the sunlight streaming through the blinds. It was warm enough I guessed it was early afternoon, though I was too achey and tired to open my eyes and confirm it. My hands and feet tingled as if they'd been asleep for hours and I couldn't help but wince as the strange, needle like sensation.

Not only that, but _man _I was hungry. When was the last time I'd eaten? I tried to think back to the night before when it hit me.

_Oh S***. Wait, where am I?!_

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was on a soft, clean bed with one blanket and no pillow on the white sheets. There was a dresser to my left and a simple desk on my right. The room was dark save it were for the small amount of light coming from the half open blinds.

I set my sneakers on the cheap carpet, quietly making my way to the door. I walked down a small hallway to find a bathroom and a kitchen, both nearly empty except for a few necessities. Upon scanning the kitchen I found a lone note sitting on the counter, addressed to me.

.

.

_Max-_

_Welcome to your new home. _

_Use it until the coast is clear._

_Go ahead and search for bugs- you won't find any of mine. _

_._

_._

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathed, scowling at the note. "This cocky idiot thinks I'm just gonna take these orders? Who does he think he is?"

_First he holds me at gun point, then he gives some random threat, takes me here while I'm freaking unconscious and orders me to stay here? What does he even want with me?!_

I inspected the house again, searching for hidden cameras and microphones. Nothing. _Great. _I contemplated just straight up leaving. I considered trying to hunt down the idiot who put me here. I considered staying, because I really didn't have a place to stay and _dang, _I forgot just how soft a bed felt.

In the end, however, I decided to snoop around to find the kid, with this place as somewhere to crash if needed. The shelves had a few non-perishable food items, the rooms were warm and there was a shower. I couldn't just give it up- it had been years since I'd had all those things at once.

Being homeless had its perks, though. No place to track you by. No burglary, no materialism, nothing to protect. I'd lived on what I could carry for nearly the last ten years and I was good at it. Eat whenever you can, sleep when you have to and never, never leave yourself unguarded. Not that I didn't have friends- I did. Some of them I'd known for years, and I knew I could crash there if needed. I sometimes slept in public buildings, like the library, which were open 24 hours a day around here. I always washed my face and arms in the restroom, and used the laundromats when my clothes started sticking to me.

It wasn't a fancy lifestyle, but I liked it all the same.

But I did remember my life before. The memories are fuzzy, and I've held onto them so tightly I may have skewed them, but I seemed to recall living in a bright, big house with my family. I lived with my sister, my mom and her boyfriend, who I only saw a few times. My sister was a year younger than me, and we looked nothing alike. She was quieter than me and followed me around like a little duckling followed their momma.

Then, when I was eight, my mom got mad. I still can't remember why. I do remember her voice, screaming at me. I was terrified. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that big of a deal and she'd just gotten sick of my silly eight year old drama, but she scared me so badly I ran away. I couldn't see through my tears, but I remember running for a long time. By the time I stopped, it was dark and I was totally lost in the middle of the city. I had no idea how to get back home.

I spent the next two days trying to find my back, to no avail. I thought I was going to starve to death or get kidnapped. I got lucky, though. I attempted to dumpster dive someone's house, and they caught me. They were really nice people, and they took me in. They bathed me, fed me and clothed me, eventually giving me a place to stay. They didn't ask why I was alone or where I came from. They just accepted me as part of the family.

My new family consisted of me, Rebecca, her husband Richard and their five year old, Gaz. Gaz was an active, noisy kid that I absolutely adored. He was different then my sister- he would wrestle with me and having burping contests. We were a happy family, that was for sure.

Until Rebecca and Richard disappeared. It was two years later, on a cold November night. I was used to my caretakers being out late, but never past midnight. That's when the different types of people usually started fights. Yet it was two in the morning, and there was no sign of them. They never came back and I still don't know what happened.

I took of Gaz until he turned twelve and I turned fifteen. I had been teaching him how to survive the streets since his parents left, and he claimed he could take care of himself. He was able to inherit his parent's house and their small bank accounts, so I allowed it. I see him frequently still, especially when I need a place to stay for the night. We know we aren't blood related, but we may as well be. He's my family and I am his.

Which is why I went to see him after my insane night. I knew I could trust him, and he might know who I met the night before.

Unfortunately for me, however, mystery boy gave me an apartment on the other side of town, near the clickers. It would take me all day to hike to Gaz's place.

_Perfect, _I thought. With the long walk in mind I showered, ate and packed what I could for the journey.

Upon leaving the building, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I could smell smoke, pine and a hint of the shore which was miles away. Delicious.

The city was actually really beautiful to me. There was the clicker area, which sparkled like a diamond, the cellar area in the heart of the city and the drama, then the shore where the seaweeds lived, full of noise and smoke like one giant machine. It was dirty, polluted and there was way too many fights, but the city was my home. It had a certain dark, real charm to it.

_Gosh, don't I sound sappy, _I thought, laughing aloud. It must have been just past noon when I left the apartment, so I figured I'd get to Gaz's by sunset. He was never at home during the day, so it was easier that way.

Gaz had gotten a job at a nice place on main that sold weapons of all types, though they mostly carried guns. He was apprenticing in pyrotechnics and weapon mechanics, a highly respected job among seaweeds that was hard to get. The place catered to mostly seaweeds, but it was surprisingly neutral and people form all over came to gander at the shiny, dangerous things hanging on the walls. But that wasn't the only thing for sale there. After working there a few months, Gaz noticed that people would regularly go into the manager's office, stay for an hour or so and then leave, never buying anything.

Gaz thought it was strange and he was curious as to what these meetings were about, but he never asked. He was clever; he knew better than to barge into business that wasn't his. But the number of meetings grew, getting to the point where the regular customers started to notice. Gaz would laugh it off, giving them each a smooth lie every time. I guess that impressed the manager, because he decided to include Gaz in his secret work.

So one night he kept Gaz after hours, inviting him to sit in on one of the meetings. Gaz agreed, still unsure what he was about to witness. A woman, a clicker, Gazzy guessed, came in, seating herself on the large throne like chair across from Gaz and his boss.

"Hello. What are looking for tonight, ma'am?" Gaz's boss asked, not bothering to shake the woman's hand or ask for her name.

"Who's this?" the woman countered, looking at Gaz.

"My trainee."

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. "This isn't something for _children," _she said, eyeing Gaz disdainfully.

"Then he'll grow up fast."

"I need a seaweed to fall ill for the next week," the woman said, keeping her eyes locked with the man. "There will be an auction in town on Wednesday and she cannot attend."

"What's her name?" the man asked, filling out a form. Gaz noticed that the sheet had very little information on it, asking the scribe to fill out very vague information.

"Shelby Conney."

"And what do you have for me?"

"I can tell you the name of the mayor's second mistress."

"There is a second one?"

"Yes. I can also tell you how they met."

The man next to Gaz considered this a moment before standing up and reaching over to the woman, shaking her hand.

"Deal. Kid, will you go get ready to close this place up? This lovely woman and I have some things to discuss."

Gaz left, doing as he was told until the couple emerged half an hour later. The woman left, leaving the two men alone.

"So," Gaz's boss said, turning to my brother, "do you understand what just happened?"

"I would guess you were a hit man, but the form you had didn't just ask for a name; the form had space to write what you were doing, too. But it didn't have any space for what you were getting, besides a line for who it was about."

"Very good observation, however it doesn't answer my question."

"You do services for blackmail, don't you?" Gaz asked.

"No, son. Not just blackmail. I work for _secrets."_

"Why?"

The man shrugged. "I enjoy knowing the dirty lives of those around me. Besides, it can come in handy. I only choose to use it in business and I don't work for information I cannot use. Lately, as my work has become more popular, I cannot keep up with all the demands. I want you to help me. You will do what you just witnessed. You will stay after hours and take the requests and decide whether or not they are worth my time. You will then record what you learn and give it to me to use as I please. In time, when and if you perfect your skill for bartering and prove yourself, I will hand the entire company over to you and retire. I have been looking for someone to take over, and I believe you are able. Are you interested?"

Gaz kept a straight face, though his heart was pounding. He was still a kid, after all. Sure, he was skilled at making and using weapons, but he could work in the service business? He knew he wanted the company, that would be like a dream. He decided it was worth the extra work.

"Yessir."

"Good. We start tomorrow night."

Thus it began. Gaz stayed at the shop until the late hours of the night, learning the dark pasts of the city people. He could get hundreds fired and a few dozen imprisoned. He said it was a bittersweet feeling; he had so much information, but he couldn't use most of it, nor would he. If anyone especially powerful found out he had information they wanted, Gaz could become the most hunted man in the city.

I worried a little for him, but Gaz was good at getting out of sticky situations. When deals go sour, Gaz is always the person to handle it. Even at his young age, he was known for his charming nature, quick thinking and calm nature.

I couldn't be more proud.

So I decided to pay him a visit, see if he knew who Mystery Boy was or why The Angel was after me, if he really was. Gaz refused to tell me most of what he knew, but I knew this was a special circumstance. He'd understand.

I arrived at his house around dinnertime, the sun low in the sky. Gaz wasn't home, as I expected. I hopped the fence and ran to his small backyard, where he was growing a couple different herbs. Like always, the middle thyme plant looked a little different because it was fake. I pulled it out a little and felt underneath it where a spare key was hidden for me when Gaz wasn't around.

I let myself in, turning on the lights. It was mildly messy as always, but I didn't attempt to move anything. Gaz worked best in chaos, and I knew it. Instead, I started on some dinner, knowing Gaz loved it when I did that. I wasn't much of a cook, but Gaz was worse.

About an hour and a half later, I heard Gaz's footsteps as he unlocked the door and entered the house, putting his old messenger bag on the front couch, like always.

"Hello?"

"In here, Gaz."

"Max, hey!" Gaz walked in, enveloping me in a bear hug. He may have been my height, but he was well built and could nearly crush my bones.

"Hey-there-squirt!" I gasped, laughing as Gaz put me back down, smelling the air with delight.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Scandalous."

We ate dinner, laughing about old times. Gaz brought out a couple beers and we drank together. Gaz was much too young to drink, but I wasn't in charge of him and he knew that. As long as he shared and didn't overdo it, I never complained.

"So, Max. What brings you here? You usually gotta gig on weekdays."

"It's a bit of a story, actually. I was hoping you'd help me out with something."

Gaz raised his eyebrow, letting me know I peaked his interest.

"Oh?"

So I told him the story. To his credit, he showed little emotion when I told hi about being kidnapped. Then again, he'd been told much worse, I'm sure. When I finished, he took a swig, finishing off his beer and rubbed in between his eyebrows.

"Damn. That's- that's pretty intense, Max."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, you don't. This guy, 'The Angel', he's more than ya think."

"What do you mean?"

"He's bad news. Like, really bad."

"Why?"

"He's known for his drugs, sure. And that's the majority of what he does. But he also kills people for fun. _For fun, _Max. I mean, really, he's got a really dark past. I can't think of a reason he would be after you specifically, unless you just seem like a fun target. You don't buy what he sells, so that wouldn't be it. Then again, he might not be after you at all. This 'Mystery Boy' doesn't sound familiar. He could have just pranked you. I've heard stories of phantom creeps like this guy, but no one's ever had a real description of him, so I can't say that they're the same person. But if Mystery Boy was right, he wasn't kidding when he said you need to watch your back. The Angel doesn't mess around."

"Seriously, Gaz? You think this kid was trying to help me?"

"I'm saying this world's messed up. For all I know, he could have been. But to err on the side of caution, you better do what he says. Not that you should be staying in some random apartment, especially not tonight." Gaz looked at the clock, yawning.

"Here. You take care of the dishes and I'll grab some bedding and a pair of clean clothes. You stink."

"Thanks Gaz."

"No problem. Oh, and tomorrow I'll talk to my boss about Mystery Boy. Maybe he knows something."

"Okay."

I fell asleep that night, dreaming of a raven haired boy and a devil dressed in white, both who called out to me. I couldn't move or speak, stuck between a madmen and a mystery.

.

.

.

**There you have it. What did you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to work on getting out a chapter a week. With high school, college, a job and a tad bit of social life, it's hard to find time to write, but I think once a week is fair, yeah? **

**Lemme just tell you right now- this plot is gonna get crazy. Not everything is as it seems... (lol cliche line)... **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Love you!**

**-wiseyetharmless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

**.**

I left Gaz's the next morning, promising to drop by again within the week. Gaz was going to gather as much information as he could, and he admitted he was worried that I wasn't safe. He made me swear to watch my back, blah blah blah.

He's such a mom sometimes.

I wandered the streets, going this way and that, listening to people. It's amazing what you can learn by just opening your ears to the world around you. People think because the city is noisy that no one will hear the gossip they whisper to one another. And you can't, at least not at first. You have to learn to concentrate- block out the unnecessary banter until you hone in on your target. I've gotten pretty good. Most of the time I do it for the pleasure of eavesdropping, while other times I hear news and gossip I can use.

Like today, for example. I heard a couple seaweeds talking about a bonfire going on that night. It was supposed to be a neutral party, though the guys talking didn't seem very keen on the idea. The didn't want 'no dirty cellars or nosey clickers on their turf'. There would be music, food and, of course, a few joints.

It sounded like a blast. And who knows! Maybe someone would start a fight. Drunk fighting was always the funniest. And the bloodiest.

The boys left, however and I never got a location. I cursed, deciding to look for other seaweeds for the information. I trailed a couple for a while, but they never mentioned it. Frustrated, I moved on the clicker who looked like a party goer. Once again, no information. When that trail went cold, I took a break for food. I still had food from 'my apartment', so I chowed down on some canned goods. Only delicacies for me!

I spent the rest of the afternoon following people for information on this bonfire. I was shocked, because _no one_ said anything. Was this a secret bonfire? If so, I _really _wanted to go! Even then, clickers were awful at keeping secrets. What was going on? Were those guys misinformed or was it really not that big a deal- like they were the only ones going?

It wasn't that I had a fear of being left out. I mean, okay, that was a part of it, but not a very big part. See, in a town like this you gotta stay involved or things start to get confusing. You miss news. You miss the fun. You miss opportunities. Parties mean free food and entertainment. Carnivals meant music and drunk people who 'misplace' their wallets. Movies meant naps and scandals (why do _you_ think that older couple is making out here? C'mon guys..). Concerts meant fights, friends and drugs.

It's quite the living. The best part is it doesn't stop. There's always something, if you're willing to look for it.

And I was. But this searched had given me nothing but dead ends. I was tired, hungry and mad by the time the sun set. To comply with my brother's wishes to be careful, I had slowly moved back up near the clicker's turf to my new home, where I decided to stay the night. I ducked inside the main room just as the sky went dark. I took a deep breath just inside the door, smelling the homeliness that seemed to seep from its walls. I turned and flipped on the light, jumping at the figure leaning against the counter not ten feet from me.

"You!"

The boy smirked, his dark locks covering one of his eyes.

"What- who did you- I mean-"

"Max, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?! _How can I be calm? You kidnapped me, told me all this weird crap and then left me here! How can I be calm?"

He waited for me to finish, staying silent.

"I told you to stay hidden."

"Excuse me? Did you expect me to take you seriously? After everyth-"

"Yes, I did. Do you realize that going to your brother's house puts him in danger, too?"

"How did you-"

"I know a lot more than you think, Max. I know The Angel will get rid of anyone in his way, including your brother."

I said nothing, clenching my hands. He had a point. But...

"And that's not all. You think those goons were going to a r_eal _bonfire, when no one else seemed to talk about it? It was a trap, you idiot. The Angel sent them to find you and coax you to his turf, though I guess he assumed you'd go looking for it around seaweed territory instead of watching other people. You could have been killed or taken and you're too stubborn to see it!"

"What do you expect me to do, then? _Sit _here while the world goes on because some random creep told me a crazy-gun-happy-drug-lord is after me and me specifically for reasons unknown to everyone? Are you freaking _insane?" _

"No. But you are if you're willing to put yourself and everyone you care about at risk. I expect you to stop being so big headed and think before you act."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I know The Angel better than you do. Because if you don't you'll end up in a hell you can't imagine," he said, his face dark and his arms crossed. "And," he added, "because I'm the only one who can help you."

I considered this. The kid was going too far for a prank. Did he want to hurt me? No, why go to all the trouble when he had me before? Was he trying to get something from me? What would he want? I have nothing to offer, he knows that.

"Fine," I said, holding up my hands like I was giving up. "Say you're _not _delusional and some freak is after me. What then?"

"Then you need to stay hidden."

"That's a lot to ask."

"I don't care."

"And if I don't?"

The boy pushed off the counter and walked over to me. He lifted a hand to my chin, pushing my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Then you will get caught. You will be beaten and taken to his headquarters, which is a large mansion on the southern most part of the beach. Your freedom will be taken, your dignity will be taken and your virginity may be taken. You may be killed if you're lucky. If not, you're going to wish you were. You'll never see your brother, the sun of the city ever again. You'll be prisoner for the rest of your miserable life."

I swallowed. Suddenly, something dawned on me.

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

He didn't reply, instead he kept his eyes locked on mine as his thumb stroked my cheek gently. His purple-black stared right into mine with a look so fierce and so guarded it sent a shiver down my spine. At my reaction he pulled away, his face set back into a smirk.

"Do I have to knock you out again or will you let me leave without following me?"

"Wait just a minute. I'm not done with you!" as I spoke, he pulled the rag out of his pocket again. I backed away, not wanting to lose consciousness again. "you still have to explain what The Angel wants with me and-"

He cornered me agaisnt a wall and shrugged. "Dunno yet. Hold still." He lunged at me and we fought, though he was taller and stronger than I was. It took him less than a minute to have me pinned to the floor, his knees resting on my palms to keep me from moving.

"Wait! How do I know _you're _the not the one trying to take me? You could do anything while I'm out!"

He grinned wickedly.

"You're right. Guess you'll find out. Sweet dreams, Max."

I tried to fight, but he clamped his rag over my mouth and nose. I couldn't hold my breath forever and I felt myself slipping away, the darkness quickly taking over.

I slept.

.

.

.

.

**Shorter chapter. Sorry... I just felt like that was a good place to stop. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the large gap between chapters. I had two major exams this week, so I've had my nose in my textbooks nearly all week. But I have some fun stuff planned, so here we go! **

**Love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I gasped and sat up. Around me, the daylight spilled through my half open blinds. It was probably high noon.

"Dang it!" I said, flinging myself out of bed angrily. I was on my feet for less than a second before crashing to the ground again, my head going fuzzy and my vision going black. I put a hand to my head, attempting to right myself.

"Screw Mystery Boy and his stupid chloroform. Screw him to high Hell and back," I muttered angrily. Once I was able to walk without looking like a drunk monkey, I headed out to the kitchen. Upon inspection, I realized Mystery Boy had re-stocked my food supply, like some sort of grocery fairy.

"I hope he doesn't plan to knock me out every time I'm out of milk," I mumbled. After eating and dressing myself, I decided to visit my brother. I knew Mystery Boy wouldn't like it, but I needed to see him one last time before I went into hiding. He could have information I needed, and I knew he'd freak out if I randomly disappeared. I had to give him some excuse.

_Should I just tell him that I'm spooked about the blind weirdo, or should I tell him about Mystery Boy coming to visit me?_

In the end, I decided just to tell him. It might help him key in one who the kid was, and I didn't feel the need to lie to my brother. He deals with weird stuff all day long, right? This was no big deal.

Even though I was essentially breaking Mystery Boy's number one rule, I _did _move around cautiously. I didn't use any mode of public transportation, and stayed in the shadows with my hoodie pulled over my hair. It was a cool, hazy day, so no one questioned it. I kept an eye out for anyone following me, taking random twists and turns to keep anyone off my tail. It took longer to get to Gaz's house, but if Mystery Boy was watching I wanted him to know I was taking his "advice" to heart.

When I finally reached my brother's house, it was dark. I knocked briefly, using a pattern I always did so he knew it was me. The door opened and my brother smiled at me, allowing me in.

"Max!" he said, enveloping me in another spine-crushing hug.

"Hey Gaz."

"I got food and information. C'mon."

I was surprised. Gaz cooked an actual _meal. _There were at least four different items displayed on Gaz's small dining table.

"Hey Gaz?"

"I know, I know. Believe it or not, I was hoping you'd show up. And since I knew it takes you so long to get here from your new place, I made extra food."

That was just like Gaz. Always looking out for me.

"So Gaz. This information," I said, simultaneously shoving my mouth with food, "whatcha got for me?"

"That's the thing- it's information, sure, but I'm not sure it means anything."

"Anything will help, Gaz."

"Right, okay. So, The Angel, he's a pretty ruthless guy, right? But he's smart. Wicked smart. He's not going to run into something guns blazing, unless it's _personal." _

"...Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You saw him, remember?"

"Yeah. Mystery Boy said he was after me."

"Exactly."

"I don't get it, Gaz."

"The Angel doesn't usually get people himself. He'll send a thug or two, who will then bring him his victims. Sure, he'll take someone if they happen to anger him while he's out, but going out strictly to take someone? It doesn't happen. I've never even heard of a time when it has. Like I said, it _doesn't _happen. Which, to me, means this-"

"Is personal to him."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Gazzy admitted, rubbing his neck in worry. He lowered his eyes, shrugging. "I don't know if I'm right, of course. But it makes sense. Why else would he put himself at risk like that? It's so unlike him, yknow? I don't know, Max. I don't even know why he's after you, or who knows-"

I set my hand on Gaz's.

"Hey! But know we know this is probably a big deal to him. It's all about baby steps. Thanks for your help. But now I need you to stop helping. Mystery Boy is worried psycho blind guy will connect me to you and come after you. I don't want to put you or your business in jeopardy. I'm going to hide away for a little while and I want you to stop worrying about it. Just lay low, okay? At least until this blows over."

"Wait, you saw the boy again?"

"Yeah, he paid me a visit."

Gaz quickly got up and grabbed a notebook from his cupboard, opening it looking at me.

"Okay. Tell me everything you can remember. What he said, what he did, what he wore, anything."

"Alright."

I went over the details once again, pulling everything I could remember. Gaz wrote it all in a flurry, his pen never stopping its incessant movement. I wasn't surprised by Gaz's apparent need for detail. It's what he did.

When I finished, Gaz went back over his notes, his eyes scanning the page three or four times before he spoke.

"Well, it's not much, mostly because this guy tends to wear the same type of clothing. But it sounds like he's getting bolder. Which, typically, means he's getting cocky. Or desperate. I'm hoping for the former. While that means he might be more of a danger to you, that means he's more likely to slip up somehow. Let something slip or do something unique, which would lead us to his identity."

"And if he's desperate?"

"Then you're in more trouble than he thought."

.

I left almost immediately after. Gaz needed sleep, and I needed to disappear. It may have been the late night hours, but I couldn't risk someone finding me there. So I left, putting my hood back over my face and walking down the abandoned streets. Though the street seemed empty, I could still hear the sounds of a very alive city. There were sirens, cars and voices, probably party goers.

I could smell the unique musk of cigarette smoke and booze, the odor strong and welcoming. It pulled me down a small street to a bar, a neutral one known for it's horrible karaoke. It was a nice place to be a nobody. I slunk in and mad my way to the upstairs where there was a balcony that overlooked the stage where two very drunk clickers sang some old pop song.

I sat in a corner table, messing with the candle on the table. I decided to stay here as long as possible and sleep until they kicked me out. It was a shady place, but it wasn't the type of place a gang leader/ drug lord would like to hang out. Or, that's what I hoped. I put my chin on my arms, which rested on the table in front of me. The small candle flickered in front of my eyes, lulling me to sleep.

Just as my mind started to fade with sleep, I was jostled awake by someone sitting next to me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, my defenses on high alert. The boy next to me paid no mind, his eyes not even on me. He held a bottle in hand, which looked half open. His gaze stayed on the stage, his posture relaxed.

"I don't even know why they still have these things," he said, gesturing to the stage where a stoned seaweed attempted screamo. "they're seriously the worst thing I've ever seen. Maybe that's the point. You come here because life sucks, and you see these people and think, 'maybe I'm not bad afterall,' yknow?"

I stayed silent, gawking at the kid. When I didn't reply, the boy turned his head to me. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he smiled at me.

"I'm Dylan, by the way," he said, raising his beer in acknowledgement. "Haven't seen you here before. You new in town?"

He wasn't flirting, he just seemed curious.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I snapped back, crossing my arms over my chest. Dylan smiled wider, handing his beer to me.

"That's nothing a good drink won't fix."

I took a swig, letting the bitter liquid make it's way down to my belly, sending a warm fuzzy feeling to my brain. When it came to liquor, I was definitely a lightweight. Not wanting to get hammered and say something stupid, I took another swig and handed him back the drink. Dylan didn't seem to mind.

"So what's your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know- you're a young girl in a crappy place like this by yourself, sleeping on the table like a hobo." When I glared at him, he quickly added "a nice looking hobo!"

"I don't have a story."

"That's the most common response besides 'its complicated'."

"Fine- I don't have a story to tell _you." _

"Honesty, very nice. How about you make up one, then?"

"Me? What about you? What's _your _story?"

"I'm that tall, dark, mysterious character. The one the poor, helpless girls can't _help_ but fall in love with."

He said it with so much gusto I burst out in laughter. He joined in with me and we both chuckled.

"I'm kidding. This is my friend's dad's bar. I come here all the time. I'm supposed to break up fights and what not."

I pointed to his beer.

"And take advantage of the owner's hospitality, yes."

I laughed again.

"You break up a lot of fights?"

Then we talked. We talked about all sorts of stuff, from the color of the sky to the government, like we had a clue. I kept the conversation off myself, encouraging him to talk. And he did, with the assistance of a few more drinks. By the end of the night we were like regular old chumps, laughing at the stupidest things. It was such a relief after all that had gone down lately.

But, as the daylight started to peek through the tinted windows, Dylan's boss asked him to help clear people out. Dylan walked me to the front of the bar, holding the door open for me.

"So, oh mysterious-good-looking-hobo-girl, will I see you again?"

"Dunno. Will your tall-dark-mysterious-butt still be around here if I come back?"

Dylan grinned. "I'll be here forever. See you later, then?"

"Sure thing, dude."

I walked off, happy. I walked the whole way home with the ghost of a smile on my lips. Dylan was cool. I didn't have to know his past and he didn't ask about mine.

How refreshing.

When I got home, I stretched my arms our above me. I was exhausted. I shuffled to my room and flopped onto my bed, surprised when a heard a crackle underneath my sheets. Pulling the blanket back, I found a piece of paper underneath the comforter, addressed to me.

_Max-_

_I need to talk to you. The Angel will be having a party on Friday night, which means he'll be hung over on Saturday. Early Saturday morning, sneak over to the junior high on 26th and wait there until dark. I'll meet you there. Don't bring anyone and don't tell anyone where you're going or when. _

_._

_Great. More fun times with Mystery Boy. Then again, he didn't say anything about me seeing Gaz or meeting Dylan. He's either worried enough not to mention it or he lost my track yesterday._

I hoped for the latter.

.

**So there you have it! Everyone makes Dylan a jerk... and I'm not his biggest fan either, honestly, but heaven forbid he be a cool guy! So I let him be. Should he come back? Do you like this Dylan? And what about Mystery Boy? What do you think is HIS deal? Let me know!**

**-WYH**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, because of an adorable review by Unnoticed Silence, I am writing this chapter today. I couldn't write them a message, but I decided this was a good enough way to thank them for their support.**

**So this is for you, love.**

**(Guys, really though. Your reviews really do mean everything to me.)**

**I love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I spent the day mostly napping, knowing I wouldn't have much time to sleep that night. I showered, stretched and started working out. I had to keep my body as strong as possible, just in case. Who knows, with a madmen after me I was going to need to be able to fight and fly.

Man, if only I were able to _really _fly.

Regardless, I ran the length of the apartment, did pushups, sit ups, squats and lunges around the house until my body was shaking and sweat poured down my back. I loved the burn on a good workout and felt satisfied as I fell onto my bed once again. It tooka few minutes to catch my breath and in the mean time I focused on my goal ahead.

_I'll leave by two. The junior high is three miles away and I'll try to get there by three thirty, four o clock. I'll break in through the sky light and hide in the sound booth in the theater. As soon as it's empty and dark, I'll find Mystery Boy. I'll corner him and demand answers. Then, well... we'll see after that._

It was set. With determination, I showered again and set a timer for myself. Fully dressed and ready, I lay down and slept.

.

It wasn't hard to get up.

It wasn't hard to sneak to the school while hiding in the shadow.

It wasn't hard to jump a few buildings to get to the roof of the junior high.

It wasn't hard to open the sky light and repel down it.

It wasn't hard to hide my tracks.

_It was hard to sit there and wait all day._

Seriously, people. Can we say boring? I checked and re-checked my supplies, slept, ate and even poked around the school a bit. I was hiding above the theater in a tiny room that was their sound booth. But, when school got out and the only people left were the janitors, I climbed out and explored a bit. I counted every seat in the theater (624), messed with all the props backstage, and even skittered around the halls until I found a bathroom. I was like a shadow, dancing in the corner of your eye. I wasn't worried, because if a cleaner caught me I could always pretend to be a student who forgot something.

It was pretty fun for a couple minutes. After that, it just got repetitive and I went back to my little booth. It wasn't long before the sun set and the building went dark. My eyes adjusted as the light dimmed, making it quite easy for me to see despite the lack of lighting.

As soon as the last door was shut and locked, I jumped out of the booth and went to the main hallway. I flipped on the lights, letting the ugly lighting illuminate the scene around me. On both sides of me were the lockers, no windows. I realized no one could see me and with fright, I straightened as something occurred to me.

_This could TOTALLY be a trap. Why did I not realize that until now?!_

I took a defensive pose, walking back into a corner where nothing could appear behind me. I nearly screamed when the lights made a snapping sound and went out one by one down the hall until the entire building was without light. I couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. I took deep, silent breaths as I waited for someone to pop out of the black void. I jumped again when a voice boomed overhead.

"Hello Max."

It was the intercom. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad you could make it."

That was definitely Mystery Boy's voice. _That dirty, awful, sonofabi-_

"There's something you need to know. The Angel knows you're out there, and he is determined to find you. He sends out search parties almost daily, and these people are recruited from all over, not just his lackeys. Which means you can trust _no one._ And yeah, I realize that means me as well. Which is why I won't be contacting you after this. Not only am I in danger now, but any contact I have with you is too risky."

While he spoke, I sprinted down the hallway blindly, looking for the office where I knew he was hiding. I ran into the walls, the lockers and even tripped over some random trashcan. Still, I scrambled back onto my feet and ran, determined to catch the kid before he got away.

"But I warn you now: any type of communication you have with the outside world can and will hurt you. With your brother, me and even the _friend _you made at the bar. He disappeared last night. Did you know that? Stop putting people at risk, Max and stay hidden."

_Dylan! No, no not Dylan... he didn't do anything wrong! Is Gaz next? Are they after him?_

I turned the corner and saw the office door. I sped up, using every bit of strength I had to propel myself forward. I tried to run as quietly as possible, hoping to catch him by surprise.

"That's it." Then the line went dead.

I threw open the door only to find...

Nothing but an overturned chair and a tape player, which just ended as I walked up to it. I cursed loudly, throwing the tape player agaisnt the wall. It broke, the pieces scattering about. I let out a short, frustrated scream, pulling at my hair.

Mystery Boy tricked me.

Dylan was gone.

I was hunted.

.

.

**In my haste to finish this chapter, it's ridiculously short. I'M SORRY. **

**Want a chapter dedicated to you? Write me a review! I'll see what I can do for ya. **

**Love you!**

**.**


End file.
